1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wallboard cutting tool and more particularly to a cutting tool which may be used to simultaneously score or cut opposite sides of the wallboard being cut. Even more particularly, the cutting tool of this invention may also be used to cut semi-circular portions from a wallboard. Even more particularly, the cutting tool of this invention may be partially dissembled with a portion thereof being used to score or cut a circular portion on one side of the wallboard and then being usable to score or cut the opposite side of the wallboard so that a circular cut-out portion may be created in the wallboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wallboards or sheetrock are generally rectangular and usually are four feet wide and seven or eight feet long. In the past, when it was found necessary to cut some portion of one side edge or some portion of an end edge from the wallboard to make it fit, a straightedge was normally placed on one side of the wallboard with a cutting knife then being moved along one edge of the straightedge to score or cut through the paper at one side of the wallboard. Upon being scored, the carpenter or drywall installer would attempt to break that portion of the wallboard being cut away and then reached through the cut portion with a cutting knife and attempt to cut the paper at the back side of the wallboard. In some cases, the carpenter would turn the wallboard over and then cut through the paper on the opposite side of the wallboard along the crease therein formed by partially breaking the cut portion from the remainder of the wallboard. The prior art methods just described frequently resulted in irregular cut edges which then would have to be sanded to provide a smooth edge.
Further, to the best of Applicants' knowledge, there has not been a cutting tool which may be used to precisely cut circles or semi-circles from wallboard.